Unrelated Encounters
by UnrelatedWizards
Summary: The chat is truly the heart of our forum. Unfortunatley, our conversations there dissapear into cyberspace...unless we save them. Fortunatley, we've captured the best ones, and posted them here for your veiwing pleasure. Just don't say we didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**In our forum, we have a lot of fun. We talk, get drunk (only virtually, of course), throw parties, plan weddings......about everything you can think of. However, some moments are better than all others, moments that have us laughing our butts off. This is the story to share them with all of you guys.**

**Thankfully for you all, us Unrelated Wizards appear to have a habit of saving the best chat moments and re-posting them in our archives, so there's a lot of material to cover.**

**These are the edited, re-formatted versions of our chat moments, with commentary to make them flow better. Enjoy! Commentary is in bold.**

* * *

**The setting: It was just beginning to get busy in the chat, the evening rush about an hour away. We (Remus, Harry, Ginny, Bella, and Astoria) were chatting about something no one can remember when the chat got a little full. It made it hard for some people's computers to load, so Remy, being the administrator, cleared it. We talked for a minute or so more without anything weird happening.**

**Suddenly, Remy cleared the messages again, for no apparent reason. General confusion followed. Here's how it went:**

*Messages cleared by Remus Lupin

Ginny Weasley : Why?

Bellatrix Lestrange : God bless you, Remy.

Harry Potter : Lupin, are your parents reading over your shoulder or something?

Ginny Weasley : Wait, what's with the other clearing?

Ginny Weasley : HI REMY'S PARENTS!

Astoria Greengrass : ...

Remus Lupin : PARENTALS! EVERYBODY SAY SOMETHING WEIRD!

**Unfortunately, this was a typo. Remy later revealed he had meant to say NOT to say something weird, but it was too late. Our weirdness began to emerge. (The spelling and punctuation in this section was so horrible it was almost humorous, so it has been left unaltered.)**

Astoria Greengrass : HEY UR COOL!

Bellatrix Lestrange : TRALALA

Bellatrix Lestrange : MMM MAH DING DING DONG

Astoria Greengrass : OUUUHH

Harry Potter : MMM MY DING DING DONG

Ginny Weasley : DON'T WORRY I'M NOT A STALKER!

Bellatrix Lestrange : WHO WANTS TO HAVE A N00N3R?!?!

Harry Potter : ME NEITHER

Astoria Greengrass : IM KANATAAA

Bellatrix Lestrange : HI REMY'S PARENTS!!

Bellatrix Lestrange : UU KANATA

Harry Potter : HIIII

Ginny Weasley : AND I'M PARANOID LIKE YOU SO I DON'T GIVE OUT INFO!

Astoria Greengrass : MEE KANATTA

Ginny Weasley : Why is everyone in all caps?

Astoria Greengrass : SAME HERE

Astoria Greengrass : I DONNO

Bellatrix Lestrange : BILLY JEAN IS NOT MAH LUVR!

Bellatrix Lestrange : VOLDY IS!

**Remy's parents had been watching all of our mayhem. They took over Remy's laptop and began to question us. Startled, we got a bit...defensive (meaning we lied through our teeth).**

Remus Lupin : Hello everyone. This is- Remus's?- parents.

Astoria Greengrass : All we're doing here is discussing Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley : Hi!

Bellatrix Lestrange : Oh hi.

Astoria Greengrass : Hello.

Harry Potter : Roleplaying, actually.

Harry Potter : Hi.

Bellatrix Lestrange : It's quite fun

Ginny Weasley : Don't worry, we're being nice.

Remus Lupin : Has "Remus" done anything strange on here?

Bellatrix Lestrange : Nope.

Astoria Greengrass : Not really.

Harry Potter : Nope.

Ginny Weasley : No, he's the normal one.

Astoria Greengrass : LOL Ginny.

Bellatrix Lestrange : Agreed.

Remus Lupin : Good. Goodbye everyone!

* Harry Potter high fives Ginny

Ginny Weasley : BYE!

Bellatrix Lestrange : Bye!

Astoria Greengrass : Bye.

Bellatrix Lestrange : Nice meeting you.

Ginny Weasley : Adios!

**The parents are gone, and everyone breathes a sigh of relief.**

Harry Potter : HAHAHHAHA!

Bellatrix Lestrange : GOD BLESS YOU REMUS!

Remus Lupin : THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Aftermath**

**The "Parental Incident" was brought up many times that night and was later reposted in the archives. Some of the comments were:**

**Harry: That was as funny as hell.**

**Remus: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!**

**Astoria: Rofl. Yeah, that was pretty cool. I still love what Ginny said though, that you're the normal one. LOL! There are no normal people here. We're all mad here.**

**Well said, Stori. Very well said.**

**(Just an extra little tidbit: When asked later which one us was his favorite, Remy's dad responded that he liked Bella. His reason? Because she kept talking about nooners. I guess we know where Remy gets it from :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so a while back, Colin (Creevy) and Astoria (Greengrass) were dating, and Sirius wrote a lovely song for them. Unfortunately, the couple has since broken up, and Stori is now with Draco (or as like to call him, Sraco). **

**Well, recently Sraco was searching through the archives and found the song, which, obviously, ticked him off. He wanted to delete it. I, a big fan of this song, decided to save it and post it here for all of you to see. Take that, Sraco. :)**

The Random Colin/Astoria Love Song  
By Sarah-Sirius  
(Parody of "In the End" by Green Day)

[Colin:]

Pureblood and rich  
but he acts like a bitch  
Did you finally get what you want?  
You were his Mary Sue  
A Pansy substitute  
That's not what you really want.

Got my camera out  
Take your picture  
Cuz I really like what I see  
Aaaand... I'll wait on this forum  
Til the end when you come around.

[Astoria:]  
How long in this fandom  
Can one stay blind, deaf, and dumb  
To how sweet some pairings can be?  
Tried to ignore him  
But in the end, I caved in  
It's Creevey that I really want.

Got it figured out  
Took awhile but  
I really do like what I see  
Soooo... Screw canon,  
Boy better than Malfoy is who I have found.

**As I was prepping this for publication, there was an argument going on in the chat. It went like this. (language is censored)**

**After aboot twenty minutes of insults.....**

**Draco** : REMUS SHUT YOUR LICKER AND DON'T DENY THAT YOU TOUCH YOURSELF EVERY ******* HOUR AND I HAVE QUIT RAPING, YOU *****

*** Astoria Greengrass rests her chin on her hand and rolls her eyes**

**Sirius Black** : Personally, I find this quite amusing...

**Colin Creevey** : This is awesome....

**Severus Snape** : Draco and Remy WHY ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING?

**Ginny Weasley** : I think it's hilarious

**Remus Lupin** : DRACO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE BECAUSE I DON'T NEED TO TOUCH MYSELF, I'VE GOT SIRIUS AND YOUR "CLAIMED" TO HAVE STOP RAPING

**Remus Lupin** : Sevy: I really don't know...

*** Sirius Black grins**

**Astoria Greengrass** : If he was still raping, I wouldn't be talking to him, Rem.

**Draco** : REMUS SHUT YOUR ******* HOLE YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT I HAVE RAPED ANYONE RECENTLY AND I DONT NEED TO TOUCH MYSELF EITHER BECAUSE I HAVE STORI

**Ginny Weasley** : Well according to this song you have Colin

**Ginny Weasley** : *she has

**Ginny Weasley** : Ooops

**Ginny Weasley** : Grody

**Draco** : Ginny: WHAT?

**Draco** : EW

**Draco** : EWWW

**Ginny Weasley** : EWWWW I agree

**Remus Lupin** : DRACO SHUT YOUR TEETH HOLDER BECAUSE YOU KEEP THREATENING TO RAPE PEOPLE AND YOU PROBABLY STILL NEED TO TOUCH YOURSELF EVEN IF YOU DO HAVE STORI

**Ginny Weasley** : That's UL worthy

**Colin Creevey** : EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Remus Lupin** : AND COLIN

**Colin Creevey** : NOOOOOOOOOOO COLIN/DRACO

**Ginny Weasley** : HAHAHAHA

**Colin Creevey** : THAT'S NOT IN ANY WAY OKAY WITH ME

**Draco** : REMUS SHUT YOUR SWALLOWER BECAUSE I HAVE NOT THREATENED ANYONE AND YOU ARE LYING, MISTER

*** Draco inches away from Colon**

*** Colin Creevey uses a banishing charm on Draco so he's far away from him**

*** Astoria Greengrass facepalms and blushes**

**So, what do you think? Should I make an Unrelated Love for it? Poll up on the profile. **


End file.
